This invention relates to a method for inhibiting catheter sepsis. This invention also relates to an associated apparatus for inhibiting catheter sepsis.
One of the most common problems in hospitals is the incidence of infection at the insertion points of catheters, for example, catheters used for intravenous access. Because of the likelihood and danger of infection, hospitals have teams of nurses whose sole responsibility is the maintenance of catheter insertion sites on the patients. The teams periodic check and cleanse the long-term indwelling catheters and reinsert the catheters, if necessary. Sometimes a catheter must be moved to a different site on the patient. In some cases, however, obtaining venous access is difficult, e.g., where the venous pressure is far below normal. In such cases, once venous access is obtained, it is important, if not imperative, to maintain access at the same point. The dangers of catheter sepsis clearly militate against such access maintenance.
Phlebitis is infection of a vein at an intravenous catheter insertion site. One problem with phlebitis is an associated rise in temperature of the patient. Confusion arises as to whether the temperature rise is due to a lung infection (pneumonia) or to phlebitis.
Catheter sepsis can lead to a life threatening condition, for example, septic thrombo phlebitis.